


【游戏王 | 闇表】Incubus

by WinterLute11



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLute11/pseuds/WinterLute11
Summary: #pwp，茵库布斯atm x 尤物aibo#bgm：E.T





	【游戏王 | 闇表】Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> 科普：茵库布斯（incubus），欧洲及中东民间传说中的邪灵，是通过性交勾引女性的恶魔。  
对应的女性邪灵是succubus，通过性交勾引男性，也就是魅魔。   
尤物→理解为“行走的春药”就行√

在提前布置好的房间中落脚，亚图姆张望了下，确定没有其他茵库布斯跟踪自己后，揽着刚刚被自己迷晕过去的男孩，稍微有点不那么怜香惜玉地把他放上了床。

半个月没有找到合适的猎物，也许是这一点让他饿到有点慌不择食了。

松了松作为掩饰的领结，他脱去西装大衣，张开一双暗红的翅膀。

无论如何，作为茵库布斯，这是他第一次尝试‘男性’。

好久没有捕猎到夜间独行的女性只能出此下策的亚图姆有种挫败感，他从没想到自己会沦落到这个地步。虽说食欲确实比以往任何时候都要大，但他也并非是完全的饥不择食——视线扫向床上正昏睡过去的少年，他不自觉地吞了吞口水。

尽管这个孩子的身体着实很好看……但他没有要和男性做爱的心理准备。

不过想归想，毕竟已经饿了大半个月，亚图姆还是毫不犹豫地上手先解开了对方的衣服。

是和他想象一致的光洁皮肤，触摸上去的手感也很好——以往猎食的女性身材再好，亚图姆也不会在对方的躯体上下太多功夫，他选择前戏做足便直接进食，早点解决也早点脱身。

但这次不大一样。

甚至连前戏都还没有开始，亚图姆只是轻轻地自上而下抚摸着他的身体，就隐约觉得手下的肌肤有点意外的发烫。少年意识还不清醒，只是有些难耐地翻转身体，发出腻长的呻吟。

本人毫无知觉，身体的每一处表现却都是在吐露着“快来上我”的心愿。

如果说茵库布斯会有天敌，那眼前这个少年便是其中所属。

无论男女，对性爱尤其敏感的身体，这种轻易就能被情欲点燃的体质，世间统称为“尤物”。从古到今出现过无数这样的女性，她们高涨的情欲不仅整个榨干男子的精气，甚至不少能祸国殃民——靠性爱进食的雄性茵库布斯也难以抵挡这样的进攻，他们甚至常常会反被俘获，再也无法满足于猎食其他人的身体。

只是亚图姆第一次知道，男性也会存在着‘尤物’的体质。

脑内还在处理着刚刚得到的讯息，身下的少年似乎不耐起来，他抓起亚图姆还停留在自己胸前的那只手，抵着胀硬起来的乳首慢慢摩擦，指节被无意带动刮蹭到那挺立的颗粒，他发出一声低吟，转而又拉过亚图姆的右手，轻轻地将每一个指节含入嘴中——亚图姆发出一声闷哼，现在已经不是食欲的问题了，对方的撩拨能力比雌性茵库布斯还要强上几倍——指缝处的软肉也被那婴孩般不知倦怠的舌头舔吮，手心开始发痒，下体的胀痛感则更为明显。

再忍下去，就愧为茵库布斯了。

从对方口中抽出自己的手，亚图姆向后抵膝扳开少年一直紧紧闭住的双腿，本想着该用什么方式润滑，然而当他扒下对方的裤子，伸指去探那隐蔽的后穴时，却发现那里早已濡湿一片。

这究竟是什么样的身体——

没有再想下去，理智断弦的亚图姆能做出的唯一选择就是毫不犹豫地上他。

在解下自己的裤头释放那已被绷得僵硬的性器时，躺在床上依旧毫无意识的少年突然撑起手整个人趴伏在了亚图姆的胸前，在呆愣的茵库布斯不知道是该推开他还是伸手去抱的情况下，他主动搂住对方的脖子，将自己柔软的嘴唇贴了上去。

亚图姆倒吸一口气。

一边伸舌探入对方口中掠夺着那对茵库布斯来说温热甘美的唾液，他按住少年那已整个发软的右腿，将阴茎深深地埋入对方体内。

那一刻，他觉得自己差点瞬间窒息。

作为恶魔，他甚至想到了天堂。

收缩着的发烫的肠壁，比女人的子宫还要温暖地接纳着他的穿刺，每次挺动都被牢牢吸纳咬死的快感让亚图姆快要忍不住当场缴械的欲望。

太爽了……没有任何一位雄性的茵库布斯能抵御这样的美味。

少年的身体随着他的抽动上下摇晃着，嘴里呢喃着听不清话语的呻吟，亚图姆忍不住凑上前吮吻着他高高仰起的颈项，樱花般的印记绽开，再次深深激发他的性欲。

他就这样无休止地感受着少年的索取，回应着对方，同时也索取着对方。

如果不是漫长的黑夜将要结束，他觉得自己早晚会死在对方的身上。

游戏在一片懵懂中清醒过来。

他恍惚地记得在街头的一个漆黑角落被劫掠后发生的事，有个长相帅气的男人向他问路，他只是转头想指明一个方向便突然昏了过去。后来的记忆模糊不清，但他仿佛做了一个在云端上恋爱的梦。

始作俑者很贴心地替他洗浴后整理了着装，把他轻柔地抱上床又有点恋恋不舍地用手抚摸着他光裸的颈项，最后——

游戏一个激灵。他想起了那个男人离去前凑近他的耳边，确信他会听到般地低低道了句。

“我还会再来找你的。”

#END


End file.
